Sailor Moon: B
by Themulchmeister
Summary: Set after the Stars series. Usagi must now live in a world without her beloved Mamo-chan after his sudden passing. Meanwhile, two transfer students with a mysterious past enter Usagi's school and a brand new enemy intent on devouring the souls of innocent citizens emerges. Can Sailor Moon defend Love and Justice against this new threat? Or will she need some new powers? 'KuroSagi?
1. A Fallen Star

YES! Fifteen or so years after first embracing this series on the TV screens, I have finally completed the entire 200ep Sailor Moon Anime. As such, I can finally begin this long awaiting X-Over project of mine. I'm hoping to write (if not the first of its kind) the first Monster-of-the-week fanfic. And what a perfect way to write such a fanfic by using the beloved Sailor Moon classic MOTW series. In saying that, there will of course be plot and story progression but I aim for this fanfic to mould around the typical structure of a Sailor Moon arc beginning, middle, end etc. Hopefully you will enjoy this story and give me your honest critiques in a review.

For the record, I pondered wether I'd use the English DiC names for the characters for nostalgia sake or keep their original Japanese names. In the end after enjoying the Star's series in its original sub format, I've chosen the latter. So in case you were brought up with the Americanised version, here's your main cast one more time:

Usagi Tsukino (Sailor Moon) – Serena

Ami Mizuno (Sailor Mercury) – Amy

Rei Hino (Sailor Mars) – Raye

Makoto Kino (Sailor Jupiter) – Lita

Minako Aino (Sailor Venus) – Mina

And of course

Mamoru Chiba (Tuxedo Mask/Kamen) – Darien

What a perfect year to write a Bleach/Sailor Moon X-over, with the concluding Arc of Bleach and the release of a new Sailor Moon anime. I hope you all enjoy the first episode of "Sailor Moon B"!

* * *

_~In this world, there exists two types of souls: those that are sustained through a pure heart and able to guide themselves to through the outerworld. We can equate these souls to the majestic shooting stars of our cosmos. _

_However there are also those whose souls are deprived of a heart, unable to sustain themselves without feasting upon others – forever hungering for the satisfaction of a heart – but never able to fill the dark void which tears through their chest each and every waking moment. They are the black holes of our galaxy, consuming the stars and all in its path._

_...But some posses a hunger far greater than a mere human could withstand...It is this immense yearning for fulfilment which drives some of the darkest forces to plague their misery on earth...It is these forces which the Sailor Senshi must thwart in order to save those of pure heart...and to save the very earth itself from becoming a Hollow's Domain...~_

**Sailor Moon B**

_Pilot Episode: Mamoru Dies!? A Star Has Fallen!  
_

~/~/~

Usagi Tsukino was a 17 year old girl beginning her second year of high school. She was just like any other high school girl her age and loved hanging out with her girlfriends and spending ages breaking her own high scores down at the Arcade. But this young pigtailed blonde was also Sailor Moon, a fighter of love and justice who was employed to defend Earth's Moon from threats beyond rational human understanding.

Usagi wasn't the only person burdened with the task of defending the Moon and the Earth. Four of her best friends: Ami Mizuno, Rei Hino, Makoto Kino and Minako Aino were also gifted with special powers to fight and protect love and justice as emissaries of the planets Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus respectively. Together, and with the aid of two talking cats, Luna and Artemis, these girls made up the Sailor Senshi of the Inner Solar System and provided a vital army to defend the Earth from any incoming evil.

These five girls all lived around the Juuban prefecture of Tokyo and whilst they didn't all necessarily go to the same school, they managed to meet up and stay in touch as often as possible. Whether that be for another study group session, a casual chat at their favourite cafe or a meeting at Rei's family Shrine in order to plan the next move against the enemy, these girls could never be separated. And protecting crybaby Usagi – who was actually meant to be the most crucial member of the Sailor Senshi, was the motivation for moulding an inseparable bond.

Usagi once had a boyfriend named Mamoru. With a name that literally meant 'to protect' Mamoru almost never left Usagi's side and during their battles would often come to her rescue under the alter ego of Tuxedo Mask – a dapper gentleman of the night who always defended a damsel in distress with the romantic but deadly weapon of a rose. Usagi never imagined what life would be like without her lover and protector by her side.

Then it happened. Less than a year after his return from studying in America, a tragedy befell Mamoru and struck all those around him.

It was so sudden, he was perfectly healthy and fit for a young man in college. No one could for see the Moon Guadian's prince succumbing to such a spontaneous and unprecedented death.

One moment, Usagi was smiling and clutching his hand as he berated her 'dumpling' shaped pigtails as usual. The next moment she was crying his name as she soaked his cold lifeless face with her tears. She wouldn't leave his side nor let go of his hand, even after the paramedics threw the white sheet over his body and declared him dead. She was hysterical and couldn't stop crying – only this time, crybaby Usagi's tears were genuine and would stain her crystal heart for eternity.

…

At the Crown Fruit Parlor Cafe, Ami, Rei, Makoto and Mino had gathered along with Luna and Artemis to discuss more about Usagi's recent absence from school.

"I haven't seen her around at all these past few weeks. I'm actually getting a bit worried about how she's coping about...you know..." Rei Hino, normally the more fiery and scolding member of Usagi's group expressed her deep concerns for her crybaby friend.

"I think we ought'a go see her. Luna says she's been hauled up in her room ever since that day," Makoto, the stronger and more chivalrous of the girls added.

"Good luck paying her a visit," The female cat Luna added, careful to keep her tone down as not to draw attention from the other casual diners. "I've tried getting through to that girl countless times, but all she does is lay in bed and stare at a picture of her and Mamoru."

"As tragic as Mamoru-san's sudden passing was, I'm now getting very concerned for Usagi-san's health," Ami, who served as the more pragmatic and academically adept of the group, voiced her thoughts. "Has she been eating properly for instance?"

"If we all go over there now, we might be able to at least get her talking for a while," the fourth and more light-hearted of the girls, Minako had the final word. "We're her best friends, surely together we can all get through to her."

"Don't you all just think it's better to leave her grieve by herself a while longer?" Artemis, the male cat chirped in his point of view of the situation. "If we go over there now, we might only make things worse for her."

Rei stood up and bunched a fist. "Well it's not like we can just leave her to suffer all on her own either. At this rate, she might never leave her room. It's been long enough, it's about time we carried some of her burden of grief too."

"Yeah let's go!" Makoto stood up alongside the fiery black-haired girl which soon followed by Minako's and Ami's declaration.

By the end of the meeting though, the sun had already hid behind the skyscrapers of Juuban. The onset of another Moonlight without Sailor Moon's protection always drew a tiny shiver in the spine the other Sailor Senshi.

~/~/~

Tonight was a full moon, and the earth was glowing in a pleasant sea coloured hue. But tonight, the moon's view was partially obscured by the shadows of two dark figures, perching along the poles and rooftops of unsuspecting sleepy residents.

Their dark cloaks hid them from the forces of light. Such figures never spelt good omens for the Sailor Senshi.

"We're near her house aren't we?" One of the taller figures said.

"Yes," the other, much smaller figure hummed an answer. "Looks like the perfect night for trouble doesn't it?"

* * *

Usagi: What!? We've already reached the preview for the next episode?

Ichigo: Yeah, pay attention Dumpling Head.

Usagi: Hey, only Mamo-chan can call me that name!

Ichigo: Who?

Usagi: WAGH! What is that monster doing near my house!

Ichigo: Don't worry I'll take care of it.

Usagi: Who are you anyway?

Next time on Sailor Moon B: "Siege on Usagi's House!? The Hollow Threat Appears!"

~The Moonlight carries the message of love~


	2. A Hungry New Enemy

**Since the episode titles I've given each chapter are longer than can fit in the fanfic chapter titles, I'm gonna try and give each chapter two different titles. A long episode title, the kind you'd find in a typical Japanese Anime, and a shorter one, more like the dubbed version of Sailor Moon titles. So don't be too confued with the chapter titles. Anyway speaking of chapters, here's the next one...enjoy!**

* * *

_~In this world, there exists two types of souls: those that are sustained through a pure heart and able to guide themselves to through the outerworld. We can equate these souls to the majestic shooting stars of our cosmos. _

_However there are also those whose souls are deprived of a heart, unable to sustain themselves without feasting upon others – forever hungering the satisfaction of a heart – but never able to fill the dark void which tears through their chest each and every waking moment. They are the black holes of our galaxy, consuming the stars and all in its path._

_...But some posses a hunger far greater than a mere human could withstand...It is this immense yearning for fulfilment which drives some of the darkest forces to plague their misery on earth...It is these forces which the Sailor Senshi must thwart in order to save those of pure heart...and to save the very earth itself from becoming a Hollow's Domain...~_

**Sailor Moon B**

_Episode 1: Siege on Usagi's House!? The Hollow Threat Appears!_

~/~/~

Amongst the cold moonlit streets, a fresh breeze suddenly cast over, throwing and carrying papers and leaves in the air. The breeze grew more fiercer and more concentrated as though a tiny tornado or whirlwind was developing, if anyone with keen observation was watching this strange weather phenomena, they'd almost think they were watching the space within the whirlpool distort and twist in illogical ways.

They would think they were hallucinating, or going insane as they watched the space literally tear apart before them. But they would in fact be very sane, for that was exactly what was happening as a small black space expanded – or rather – unzipped in the quiet Tokyo neighbourhood.

A black boot stepped outside of the dimensional void, tapping down on the asphalt. Her other foot followed, wearing black boots which rose up to her thighs. The remainder of her attire, what little of it there was anyway, was completely white with a hint of black outlining her tunic. She looked just like any ordinary schoolgirl with black pigtails not near as long as Usagi's. However unlike most ordinary schoolgirls, or humans for that matter, she had what looked like a disfigurement or bone-like growth around her left eye and climbing up her forehead – where her left eye would otherwise reside was a black empty space as dark as the zip-like tear she had stepped out of.

With a fanged grin, she held her hands to her hips as she observed the small, clustered blocks of dwellings which she had arrived to from whichever universe she may have come all this way for.

"Wow...So _this _is what the World of the Living looks like? Well at least I got to see this crummy place for myself eh?" She twirled her head back towards the void to seek agreement with whoever else might have emerged from that dark tear in space. "Eh? Hey!? Where the hell are ya?"

"_**Coming Master**_..." A deep, raspy voice responded. The next figure's shadow took up the entire void, with long spiny arms and legs, much more inhuman in form than his smaller counterpart.

"Honestly, a pet rat would be more obedient and intelligent than you."

"_**Sorry Master.**_" It rasped again. "_**Shall I get to eat something tonight? I'm so hungry...**_"

"Soon enough boy." She rolled her eyes back to it before she focused her glance on one particular house which sparked her curiosity. "I'll fetch ya a soul for dinner soon enough, hehe..."

~/~/~

Ikuko Tsukino left another tray of dinner at her daughter's door. After setting the tray down, she tapped on her daughter's door lightly,breathing against it as she spoke. "Usagi, will you please eat something tonight? I understand how you're feeling right now but you haven't eaten anything for a week now."

Ikuko tugged her apron as she choked back tears for her daughter. "Please open that door and talk to your mother sweetheart. I can't bear to let you suffer alone like this anymore."

"Mum." But a young boy's hand reached for her mother, shaking his head.

"Shingo..." In the end, the mother consoled with her son, wrapping her arms around the boy as the poor bunny rabbit Usagi wept alone in her room.

~/~/~

"Yep. This looks like a perfect place for a Great Soul to hide," Loly stabbed a finger towards the otherwise unsuspecting and ordinary house. "Go get 'em Fishbone D!"

"_**Yes Master I'll enjoy every drop of human soul mwehehe!**__"_

~/~/~

It was impossible to tell whether this room was the room of a happy, innocent, ordinary girl. It was so dark and cold, it appeared more like a dungeon than any place hospitable for comfortable human habitation. But on that tear-soaked bed, wearing her sailor school uniform on top of ruffled sheets; clutching a framed picture of herself with her late boyfriend and future daughter Chibiusa, was Usagi, the former guardian of lover and justice.

"Mamo-cha-a-n..." she dragged out her lover's nickname as more of her tears splashed across the picture frame, soaking Mamoru's face and sliding down towards a future daughter that would no longer be born. "Mamo-chan..." She sobbed out his name again as if trying to reach that man in the picture. "I miss you so much Mamo-chan...Why did you have to leave me again?"

Usagi had barely made it through Mamoru's previous long absence. He had promised to contact her when he was overseas but was never able to. He managed to return in her arms on that occasion. Usagi just couldn't wait that long for her Mamo-chan to return from this other long trip. Unlike, his last trip, this one only came with a one-way-ticket. Usagi was too mature to believe such naive fairy tales anymore.

Mamo-chan was gone. And he was never coming back.

Usagi didn't want to fight for, let alone live, in a world without him. All she had left of his memory was this picture. She just wanted to hold onto that lasting memory before she too would eventually join him. Locked in her room as if cast away from the everyday world, without food, she would eventually wither away into a ribbon and be carried away by the wind to the heavens where Mamoru was waiting for her with his signature red rose.

Perhaps this was fortunate then that someone wanted to guide her there sooner than expected.

The smashing of her window brought Usagi to her feet. With a gasp, she looked past the curtains and discovered something not quite human or animal clutching someone in its enlarged hands. Someone with blue hair and wearing an apron, just liker her-

"Mama!" Usagi cried out to her Mum as she struggled in the mysterious monster's grip.

"Usagi! Run away! Don't let it get you next!" She braced her hands against the monster's fingers, trying desperately to escape. But it was utterly hopeless against a hand the size of her torso and she fainted from both shock and exhaustion.

"MUM!" A frightened young boy went outside only to serve as the monster's next victim.

"Shingo!" Usagi cried out er little brother's name as he too was caught in the monster's devilish grasp.

"_**Hehehe I can't wait any longer!**__" _The monster drooled with a mouth wide enough to almost divide his white capped head in two. "_**Itadaki**_-"

"Wait just one minute you impatient pig!" A girl in a white tunic walked over towards the monster, pulling down a pair of black gloves on each hand. "I've gotta check their souls first."

Usagi was horrified to see a young girl walking right up to the monster. "Don't go there! He'll eat you!"

Drawn to the high pitched squeals of Usagi, Loly looked up at her window with a wicked grimace. Licking her tongue she hissed, "Little miss Princess, stuck in her tower. You remind me of the type of girl I _hate_ so damn much!"

"Wait!"

But before she could listen to Usagi's pleas any further, the black pigtailed girl rammed both her hands inside of Ikuko's chest; water like ripples formed where the hands drove through her unconscious body as she pulled something out of Ikuko's chest.

It was none other than another Ikuko, connected by a long steel chain to the original.

Usagi held her mouth in shock whilst Loly inspected and studied the other Ikuko, checking even underneath her shirt for anything. With a grumble of indifference she tossed Ikuko away, letting her bounce on the ground as her chain draped over her body. "Lemme see the boy now."

She performed the same strange method, plucking out Shingo from – er, Shingo, before inspecting the body and discarding it within a matter of seconds. "Bzzzt, looks like we had a hit-and-miss on our first night."

With the monster almost roasting in his own saliva, Loly petted its nose before she drew a long sigh. "Alright boy you can eat 'em now."

As if telling a child they could dunk their head in the cotton candy machine, the hideous monster smiled blissfully as he produced a grossly large tongue, licking his lips (or the monster equivalent) in delight. "_**Hehehe, thank you Master Loly, I'll think of you while enjoying my meal."**_

"Eww, don't say things like that, you disgusting freak!" She turned away, luckily dodging a huge ball of saliva as the monster let his jaw drop and make room for the two course meal: 'human with a garnish of chains'.

"_**Itadaki-**_

"MARS...FLAME SNIPER!"

The monster's mealtime was rudely interrupted by a sudden fireball to the chest. Still gripping the pair of twin bodies, he sniffed around for the source of that attack.

"JUPITER...OAK EVOLUTION!"

"_**GAGH! Who's poking me with their Kido?**_**"**

"You filthy monster, unhand those two now!" With their shadows stretched across the street battlefield, four dazzling female warriors stood before the moon's grace, facing their enemy. "In the name of the Moon, we shall punish you!"

"_**Uwehehe, they look kinda delicious too.**_" The monster salivated.

"Grr. How can these girls even see us? We should be invisible to all humans." Loly cursed as the four sailor fuku clad warriors of the Solar System made their debut.

"Sailor Mars!"

"Sailor Jupiter!"

"Sailor Venus!"

"And Sailor Mercury!"

"-Shall all stop you!"

"Cheh. What preppy little upstarts these girls are," Loly disregarded them. "Hurry up and take care of them for me Fishbone D."

"_**Mwehehe...Sure thing Master Loly."**_

"Why do you think that thing calls her master?" Sailor Venus pondered for a moment before narrowly evading a monster sized fist as it smashed through the road.

"That brat over there must control the monster." Sailor Mars tried to answer Venus' question as she strafed away from another swinging fist and prepared another Flame Sniper attack.

The flame arrow barely scorched the beast as it ricocheted off its shoulder. "No! It didn't wo-ARGH!" Sailor Mars cried in pain as she was swatted by the beast's other hand, flying across the street until she impacted a brick wall.

"Sailor Mars!" Sailor Jupiter bunched her fists as she swore to avenge her injured comrade. "JUPITER...OAK EVOLUTION"

"_**Bwehehe! That little attack again eh?**_" Fishbone D taunted the muscle of the Sailor Senshi.

"Crap! Not even my Oak Evolution can damage him." Jupiter cursed as she rolled away from another rogue fist.

"Lemme try." Sailor Venus blew the monster a kiss as she went for her attack. "VENUS...LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!"

The chain of love hearts however did little to sway the monster as he continued his advance. "_**Anymore little party tricks you tasty girls wanna show me?**_"

"I have to try..." The coolheaded Sailor Mercury was the last one up to the task of taking on the monster as she flayed out a hand, gathering streams of water. "MERCURY...AQUA RHAPSODY!"

"_**BWAHAHA! Thanks, miss, I needed a shower before Dinnertime!**__" _Mercury, as with the other sailor Senshi, was quite devastated to find her attack had little to no effect either.

Stunned by their ineffective attack, Jupiter, Venus and Mercury were mere bowling pins for Fishbone D as he knocked them down one-by-one.

"AGH!"

"UNGH!"

"OW!"

"Alright, stop playing with your food and finish 'em off!" Loly gestured as though looking at a watch. "I hate walking around in this filthy World of the Living!"

"_**Sure thing Master**_"

"STOP!" Usagi burst out of her front door and tackled her pigtailed rival to the ground. "LEAVE MY FRIENDS AND FAMILY ALONE!"

Looking into the blonde crybaby's eyes made Loly smile tormentingly at first, but then a flash of memory sparked her reaction to change into something far more violent as she slapped the poor bunny girl Usagi in the face.

"DAMN I HATE YOU CRYBABY PRINCESS TYPES SO MUCH!" with her face twisted into something close to a monster herself, she dusted herself off and commanded her pet monster. "FISHBONE D! EAT THIS GIRL RIGHT NOW! SCREW FINDING THE GREAT SOUL, JUST RIP THAT STUPID FACE FROM HER BODY ALREADY!"

"_**Gehe...I've sure been spoilt tonight.**_" Strolling over, he reached out with a careful hand, not wanting to accidentally kill his prey before he could gobble her up.

"USAGI!" Sailor Mars' called out, too injured to save her friend.

"NO!" Sailor Mercury, cried out as the monster lifted Usagi by the back of her uniform.

"Dammit, if only I could-" Jupiter cursed her weakness as she could only watch the horrid scene carry out.

"Usagi! You've gotta do it! It's the only chance we have to stop him!" Venus called out in a last ditch attempt to save her friend becoming monster chow. "Hurry up and transform!"

"I-I" But Usagi's hesitation only drew her closer to the monster's mouth and her coffin. She could feel his warm pungent breath coming from his mouth and could hear the squishiness of his saliva forming and trailing down his teeth like stalagmites. The other Sailor Senshi couldn't understand why she was hesitating to transform. Why wasn't she transforming into Sailor Moon?

"I-I'It's alright..."

The four Sailor Senshi all gasped as a weak smile grew on Usagi's lips. "What do you mean it's alright?" Mars cried. "You're gonna die if you don't-"

"It's alright. I'll get to see Mamo-chan again soon."

"USAGI NO!"

The only thing that may have saved the Usagi who had lost all hope, was a voice from atop a powerline. "So they managed to bring you back from the smouldering ashes Fishbone D?"

"_**HAGH!**_" The Monster looked up from his meal rather annoyed

"What!?" The four Senshi looked up as well and found another small raven-haired girl, only this one seemed draped in darkness, much the opposite of Loly's attire.

"_**Ooh! I thought we had wiped all you guys out too!**_" Fishbone laughed oafishly as he returned to his raw bunny treat. "_**Anyway I'm so hungry so lemme just-**_"

"GETSUGA...TENSHOU!"

Everyone apart from the girl on the powerline was shocked when a blue crescent shaped wave of energy tore its way along the road and sliced off the monster's arm, leaving Usagi in a freefall. But just before she could hit the hard earth a dark blur appeared and caught her in his arm.

"Wha-What's going on!?" Flustered by the sudden cushioned landing, she looked up and blushed as she stared directly into a fiery orange haired boy's eyes. They were narrow and cold on the surface, but he owned a gentle smile.

"Hope you're okay, we'll take care of that Hollow."

"Who are you?"

Letting her down on her feet, the orange haired boy smiled and pionted a thumb at his chest. "I'm just a regular substitute Shinigami that's all."

"_**Enough chit-chat, my tastebuds are driving me crazy!**_" The so-called 'Hollow' raised his other arm ready to strike again.

"This kinda feels like deja vu." The orange haired kid mentioned as something long and shimmering came into view. Usagi now realised the reason he caught her with one arm was because of what he was holding – or rather wielding – in his other hand; a giant sword, possibly as large as herself. Thick at the base, it narrowed into a slender and sharp tip at the end. "But no time for sentimentals."

"Watch out!" Usagi cried out as the monster swiped at the boy's legs, but he had already leapt in the air, clearing the entire hand as it swept through dust and air.

Whilst in the air, he raised his sword and with a heavy growl slashed down , leaving a blue trail of light from the head to the groin of the beast.

It didn't even look as though he cut deep, yet a clear black vertical line was emerging from the monster's body as he screamed and divided in two. Just before the two halves could hit the ground his entire body decayed into black dust.

The defeated Loly cursed as she made her way back inside the inter-dimensional void. "I'll have to report this to 'him' now. _Great_..." her curses trailed off further as the dark void was finally sealed up again and almost everything had returned to normal.

Stressing the 'almost' part.

"How did you manage to stop that...thing all on your own?" Sailor Mars limped over with the others, all surprised at the boy – who looked to be about their age - and impressed with his ability. "You could really help us fight whoever or whatever that thing was."

"You girls seem to be way out of your league here." The black-cloaked girl swooped down next to the boy; she also looked to be around their age. "That thing was a Hollow, and ordinary humans can't see it, let alone fight it."

"But we're no ordinary humans either." Sailor Jupiter stepped forward in defence of the others. "We're the Sailor Senshi!"

"Sailor '_what_' now?" The boy raised an eyebrow.

"Don't worry about it." But the girl grabbed his shoulder (it was quite a reach for her!) and took him away. "Just don't bother getting involved with this sort of thing again, or we might not be able to stop your souls getting eaten."

"Whadd'ya say short-stuff!" Sailor Jupter had to be held back by the others as she threw a fist in the air ready to pound that raven-haired girl like dough.

"Only Shinigami like us can take on a Hollow, that's all you need to know." And with that the mysterious pair vanished melted into the darkness of night.

Meanwhile, Usagi just sat on the ground, mesmerised and confused at her rescuers. _A Substitute_ _Shinigami...?_

~/~/~

As the Shinigami duo hopped along the rooftops and telegraph poles of Juuban, the orange haired boy turned to his accomplice. "Oi Rukia, Don't you think you should have used that memory wiper on the Dumpling head girl?"

The raven-haired Rukia pondered her error. "I should have, but I still sensed some reiatsu from those other four girls. I don't think they would have let me perform a memory erase so easily."

"She probably won't bother us again anyway." The boy surmised as they continued dashing across the rooftops.

"Those four girls could make our Hollow hunts difficult though, Kurosaki Ichigo."

* * *

Minako: Wait, we've got a boy AND girl tranferring in our class!?

Usagi: Wow that boy has orange hair!

Minako: Don't you see how scandalous this is though?

Usagi: What?

Minako: *Sigh* I guess you're still too immature to understand, Usagi.

Usagi: Hey! I might be a crybaby but I'm not a complete airhead!

Minako: Yeah-yeah.

Next time on Sailor Moon B: "Transfer Couple! Usagi's New Interest!?"

~The Moonlight carries the message of love~


	3. Transfer Troubles

**Thanks to all the people who've favourited or subscribed to this new X-over so far. It's been a lot more popular than I expected so far. Shame there ain't more Bleach/Sailor Moon X-overs but perhaps this story will change that. Anyway I won't keep you for too long today and let you enjoy the next episode. **

**Don't forget to please review! Enjoy!**

* * *

_~In this world, there exists two types of souls: those that are sustained through a pure heart and able to guide themselves to through the outerworld. We can equate these souls to the majestic shooting stars of our cosmos. _

_However there are also those whose souls are deprived of a heart, unable to sustain themselves without feasting upon others – forever hungering the satisfaction of a heart – but never able to fill the dark void which tears through their chest each and every waking moment. They are the black holes of our galaxy, consuming the stars and all in its path._

_...But some posses a hunger far greater than a mere human could withstand...It is this immense yearning for fulfilment which drives some of the darkest forces to plague their misery on earth...It is these forces which the Sailor Senshi must thwart in order to save those of pure heart...and to save the very earth itself from becoming a Hollow's Domain...~_

**Sailor Moon B**

_Episode 2: __Transfer Couple! Usagi's New Interest!? _

Usagi woke up and left her room for the first time in nearly a month. After last night's incident, she had been brought back to a reality that – as much as it pained her – she had to accept.

The reality of evil forces threatening innocent lives.

"Oh thank God you've finally come down Usagi!" The moment Ikuko saw her daughter downstairs and packed for school she literally leapt up from the breakfast table and gave her a huge hug. "I was so worried you'd never come out of your room again. I even had this horrible dream where a big black monster came into our house and grabbed you. I was so worried..."

Usagi thought it was probably for the best if her mother only thought that was a dream. But what Usagi wanted to know was why that monster targeted her family. _Could this new enemy have known my true identity? What did they plan to do with Mama and Shingo if those mysterious pair hadn't shown up?_ And of course, the question which burned on Usagi's mind the most.

_Just who was that boy who saved me last night?_

At least if she went to school, Usagi could find out more from the other girls. She would return to the improvised shrine for Mamoru that was now the entirety of her bedroom later.

~/~/~

Meanwhile, in a dark and eerie dimension cut off from earth, the pigtailed menace named Loly returned with a look of disgust on her face. Tapping her feet violently with each stride along the white, marble-tiled floor of this dark-lit palace.

"I've gotta see him before that other stupid woman catches me again." She thought out loud as she swung her arms, pacing along that long tiled corridor.

"Oh, now why wouldn't you wanna bump into me?" A voice echoed from the darkness as another white clad vixen pushed her back off the wall she was leaning on. "Is it because you didn't want me to see you lose yet again?"

"Grr...Cirucci..." Loly raised a fist and was ready to land one on her suspender wearing rival when another hand caught her much tinier punch.

"Now, ladies, how about we stop fighting eh?" And without exception, their male conspirators also donned the white. This one spoke with a strong Spanish accent as he rubbed his hand along Loly's raised arm. "How about you let a gentleman find that Great Soul eh?"

"If I knew a gentlemen I would! Hmph!" Loly snapped back as she pulled her hand away from the Spanish guy. "I'll show you pair, I'll get that Great Soul before you old farts!"

As the angry pigtailed girl made her way down the hall and out of earshot, she two older warriors in white began their banter. "Such a shame eh, how much our Espada have fallen in power?"

"Hmph," Cirucci smirked in agreement as she watched Loly's hips swing with each departing step. "You're right Dordoni, it shows just how weak we've become if someone like _her _can make the Espada."

Cirucci gawked in odd amusement at the number 10 tattooed crudely just underneath Loly's right butt cheek.

~/~/~

Usagi was still occupying her mind with last night's encounter with the monster – and of course that mysterious orange haired boy with the giant sword. That monster took care of Mercury, Venus, Mars and Jupiter without much fuss, yet that boy managed to cut him clean in half with one simple strike.

At one moment, she wondered if Tuxedo Mask's strength would even rival that boy's. In a way it was frightening for Usagi to know someone else out there could rival the passion and strength of her Tuxedo Mask.

She worried and processed and analysed all these thoughts; and of course in Usagi's fashion, did so without even focusing on where she was going until she eventually bumped into a-

"Hey watch it Dumpling Head!" came the voice of an irritated adolescent boy.

"Sorry...Hey wait a minute!" Usagi snapped back at the bleach-haired teen when she heard that familiar name-tag. "Only one person can call me 'Dumpling Head'!" _At least, 'could' call me that..._

"Well they kinda look like dumplings – those pigtails of yours." The teen unreservedly pointed out, leaning his head down to get a closer look at the strange buns of hair. "Or maybe they're like Meatballs or Pork Buns or something tasty."

"Grr, stop staring at my hair you creep!"and with those blasting words, Usagi stormed off, too angry to recognise the boy had been wearing the uniform of her own High School.

~/~/~

Minako and Makoto were off their chairs as soon as they saw Usagi enter the sliding doors of the classroom. "Usagi, we're so glad you finally came back to school!"

"Huh? Oh thanks I just..." Usagi held her tongue in an airy daze for a second. "Kinda wanted to leave the house for once y'know."

Makoto and Minako were well aware to play Usagi's return carefully thanks to some earlier discussions with Ami and Luna. They were informed that whenever Usagi came back to school not to make a huge fuss about it. If they made too huge a fuss, it would most likely make things worse and cause the poor Bunny to return to her den.

Minako decided to offer a different topic for Usagi to join in. "Hey, do you guys know? Some new transfer students are enrolling in our class? Do you reckon they'll be as handsome as those Three Lights transfer student were?"

"What makes you so sure they're both guys Mina-chan?" Makoto sneered a little.

"Well uh, ahaha! Just a hunch!" Minako held out her tongue in embarrassment just as the teacher came into the classroom and all the other students went to their chairs.

After the students performed their bow, the teacher adjusted his lenses and made an announcement to the class. "We'll be having two transfer students entering our class from today." The teacher looked over to the door and gestured for them to come in.

Nearly all the girls (and guys) reacted in some way or another at the pair of transfer students entering the room. The guys nearly all had nosebleeds as a stunning, petite, raven-haired girl made her way toward the blackboard; her cool, deep blue eyes were separated by a large bang drooping down her fringe.

Next to her was a boy far too tall to be considered a match for her – yet standing side-by-side they almost appeared to be the perfect odd couple. Contrasting her cool, dark looks, this boy had bleached orange hair and sharper features. The girls were mostly shocked at his orange hair, but many were impressed by his appearance – blushing red as opposed to any red from the nose.

Usagi had the most interesting reaction out of everyone as she jumped off her chair and stabbed a finger at the bleach head. "Hang on! You're the rude hair obsessed creep I ran into this morning!"

The boy's straight face lifted into a slight smirk. "Oh hello Dumpling Head – I guess we both go the same school now eh?"

"Why you!" Usagi nearly threw her table in anger but was made to sit down by the teacher as the two new students wrote out their names on the blackboard.

"My name's Rukia Kuchiki." The tiny raven-haired girl went first. "I like Bunnies and drawing, I hope to make good friends with all of my classmates. Pleased to meet you all." And with a curtsy, she went for her seat just two away from Usagi.

"Yo, my name's Ichigo Kurosaki and I'm from Karakura. I don't remember too much about that place so I guess I'm starting fresh at this school. Hope to get to know a few of you well along the way. Pleased to meet you too."

"How rude is he?" Usagi snorted to herself. "Won't even use polite language for his self-introduction...I hope he doesn't- GEH!"

What Usagi hoped would not happen had already to her disgust occurred as the casual speaking teen pulled out a chair in the space right next to her seat – taking a spot between the Bunny and the Bunny lover."

_Unbelievable, my first day back and I'm getting all stressed out and irritated thanks to this brat. _Usagi would occasionally throw a deathly glare at the boy as class commenced. Surprisingly, the boy didn't seem as delinquent as his appearance might have suggested and actually wrote down all the notes and answered most of the questions correctly when the teacher instructed him.

Rukia, was in a league more like Ami's. Her handwriting was beautifully flawless and she answered every question correctly with not much hesitation. Usagi thought that it was a shame she couldn't be in Ami's class instead of being stuck with this orange-haired jerk.

At lunchtime, the two transfer students mainly stuck to themselves, secluding themselves from the others by eating their lunch on the roof. But by the time P.E came along they seemed really sociable and friendly; Rukia blitzing the track and field and just about every other athletic event.

"Wow, Kuchiki-san must be one of those all-rounder girls – good smart and super fit." Minako said in awe as Rukia cleared a two metre high jump.

Usagi didn't talk much to the other girls as she noticed the boy's P.E class playing soccer in the nearby field. Ichigo was goalkeeper for the team and managed to catch and save all the goals from the enemy team, leaping and stretching his body to limits not normally evident in normal schoolboys of his age.

By the end of the boy's soccer game all the other guys went over and praised their invincible goalkeeper – even the captain of the High School's official soccer team went and offered Ichigo a position on the team for their next match.

~/~/~

Having the student's out for P.E gave Tanaka Sensei a perfect chance to tidy up the Home-room classroom. He wanted to finish tidying up quickly and marking off these tests so he could open that second drawer of his and enjoy some 'active reading' later.

"Um, excuse me Sensei, are you by any chance Mr. Ginza Tanaka of class 2-3?"

The teacher put down his papers and drew his attention to the shy young voice coming from the doorway. "Um, yes I'm Mr. Tanaka. What did you need to see me for?"

The young girl with black pigtails and a rather customised version of the High School's uniform tugged at her skirt, searching around the room to put her shyness at ease. "Well, it's uh...I uh, you see I uh-"

The simple act of the teacher standing up frightened the petite young High Schooler as he asked her, "is something the matter? Are you looking for your class or something?"

Suddenly the pigtailed girl's shyness turned a shade pinker as she tried to hide her blushes. "Well you see Sensei I uh..."

She trailed off before she suddenly fainted, collapsing in the very confused teacher's arms.

Her head felt so warm against his body, but as much as the teacher held those desires, he had to maintain his professionalism – and his employment prospects, and called out for a nurse.

But it seems this strange girl's behaviour was entirely a corny, cheeky (and maybe a few other colourful words) act when she suddenly opened her eyes and displayed a sinister smile. "'A teacher who doesn't take advantage of his female students'...you must be a Great Soul indeed!"

"Whagh!" The teacher vented his surprise when he was pushed back into some desks by the eccentric teenager. She suddenly tore off her uniform, revealing some more risque garments underneath. "Who are you!?"

"Man, that last performance of mine almost makes me wanna throw up!" The girl behind the uniform was revealed to be none other than the menacing Loly who had tried unsuccessfully to claim the souls of Usagi and her family. As she imitated a girl inducing vomiting, she called in her pet Hollow. "Hexapodus, fetch me out a Daikon would ya?"

"_**Teehee, with pleasure...**_" If the teacher wasn't already frightened by a rebellious and deceptive teenage girl, he had certainly lost all sense of composure at the sight of this multi-limbed behemoth squeezing his way into the classroom. His screams only echoed for a few seconds before he was impaled through the chest by one of the Hollow's limbs.

Hexapodus extracted the soul from the unconscious teacher's body as Loly checked it over again in her usual manner. In a few seconds she shook her head with a tusk. "Nope, this one's a dud too. Oh well have at it boy."

Hexapodus licked his lips (or rather his bony mask-like face) with delight. "_**Yes thank you Mistress Loly.**_"

~/~/~

Usagi had left her uniform in the classroom and so had to return to Home-room as the other students went and changed out of their P.E uniforms. It gave her a chance to think more about last night and imagined what would happen if only Tuxedo Mask had been able to help her instead.

She was probably at her lowest point when that monster was about to devour her.

"_It's alright. I'll get to see Mamo-chan again soon."_

She would make herself cry again if she recalled that possibility too much. She still missed him dearly and was desperate to see him again. But at the same time, she had to consider what Mamo-chan would think of her giving up and leaving her friends behind.

Such dilemmas for Usagi would remain on hiatus for a while longer when she went into her Home-room. "Sensei, sorry I forgot my uniform and I-AGH!"

"Well, if it isn't that crybaby whore from last night." Loly recognised the face she despised most immediately. "Don't worry, if you're still hoping to die, Hexapodus will take care of you when he's finished with your teacher."

"NO!" Usagi no choice but to transform. She never thought she would become Eternal Sailor Moon again since Mamoru's demise, but she knew she could only face enemies like this in her Sailor form.

She raised her heart shaped brooch in the air and made that command only times of crisis called for:

"MOON ETERNAL: MAKE UP!"

Loly was a little struck by surprise when she noticed the crybaby's outfit transform; with white sleeve warmers and knee-high boots, puffy pink shoulder sleeves, a three-layered frilled skirt and angel wings behind her modified sailor tunic.

She had transformed into something unfamiliar to both the Espada and Shinigami. But Loly's impressed reaction was as shallow and breif as her last performance as she held that warped grin again. "So you can sprout wings and change your clothes in some weird way, I'll fix those clothes and that face of yours while I'm at it."

Sailor Moon gasped as the little pigtailed Yandere formed a ball of red energy in her right hand. The heat and ferocity emanating from the ball of energy drew sweat and fear on Usagi's brow even from her distance.

Sailor Moon had to fight back if she was to survive. But she was trembling and hesitating again, flashes of Mamoru clouding her thought processes as the terrifying teen laughed in the sadistic thrill she was creating.

"HAHAHA! Goodbye preppy princess piece of sh-"

SHOON. Before the blast of energy could be released and with it all its havoc and destruction, a dark blur came along and slashed across the devilish girl's right shoulder, making her squeal in pain and double over as the blur stopped in front of Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon looked up at that same striking orange haired saviour from last night as he offered her a helping hand up off the floor and a smile. "Good thing we came just in time."

"So the Espada sent their little errand girl out again eh?" another voice came into the room. perched in the open window was the second black-cloaked swordsman; the raven-haired girl of the sword wielding pair. "I'll take care of her, you go and finish that Hollow."

The orange haired warrior nodded as he lifted his sword over one shoulder and went for the Hollow. Meanwhile the two raven-haired midgets squared off as black fought with white – though their colours didn't seem to match their disposition.

"Gngh! I'll get you two one day." Loly cursed as she blocked the girl's sword with a mere pocket knife. She managed to parry away her opponent with a boot to the gut, allowing her enough time to form her dark portal and escape. "HAHA! I'll be more prepared for you Shinigami shitheads next time!"

"Damn I let her get away." the other raven-head cursed as she checked on her partner's battle. He had already sliced off four of the monster's six limbs and was trying to nab his fifth. "What are you doing? Just finish him off already!"

"Well can't you see that we're in a bit of a cramped space!" The boy retorted, looking away long enough to give the Hollow an opening and swipe at the boy's torso.

"OH NO!" sailor Moon shouted as the boy impacted against the classroom wall, turning over a few desks along the way.

But the boy didn't seem injured or swayed at all as he held a grimace. "Well, I guess I should put this thing to bed then..." And with that he dashed forward until he was positioned underneath the beast's belly before he shouted those powerful words.

"GETSUGA TENSHOU!"

The blast of energy coming from his blade managed to contain itself within the beast's body as it exploded in a frenzy of flesh and giblets before they dissolved into black mist like before. Thanks to his bloated underbelly, the explosion was almost entirely contained and there was minimal damage to the classroom.

With the Hollow dealt with today, the pair turned their attention to the awe-struck Sailor Moon. "Are you one of those Sailor Senshi too?"

"Huh? Oh um...Yeah, I'm Sailor Moon," the warrior for love and justice answered, a bit dumbfounded.

"Didn't those other Senshi of yours tell you not to get involved with this enemy?" The girl said as she sheathed her blade. "I don't know whether you guys do some sort of vigilante super-hero game or whatnot, but this enemy is something way beyond your calibre. Just leave them to us Shinigami okay?"

Sailor Moon was too mesmerised to nod or shake her head and simply stared at the mysterious new warriors as they leapt out of the window and literally melted into the skyline like mirages.

~/~/~

"Where the heck have you been Usagi?" Rei was waiting with the other girls at their favourite restaurant hang-out spot after school. "I'm glad you've decided to go back to school, but you're later than ever!"

Usagi lifted her head out of her daze. "Oh sorry Rei-chan I was just...doing some catch-up work in class."

"Now that is a surprise." Rei said with a smile. Despite her scolding attitude towards the crybaby of their group, she too was very happy to see Usagi hanging out with the group again like old times. "Well, if you need help catching up on your work, we'll help you out."

Usagi suddenly scratched her head and hid a sly grin. "Oh hehe, well in that case, if you could help me with...this...and this...and all these...oh and..."

After their table was completely weighed down by stacks of textbooks, Rei looked as though she were really about to burn up as Ami, Makoto and Minako all held nervous smiles.

"WE DIDN'T SAY WE'D DO IT ALL FOR YOU USAAGIII!"

~/~/~

And as Rei scrunched up Usagi's pigtails and the other girls tried to hold her back, a couple of High School students watched the act unfold with keen interest.

"Looks like we've got some interesting classmates, Ichigo."

"Yeah Rukia, that Dumpling Head seems to be in a category of her own." Ichigo lifted his bag over his shoulder as the pair began to walk into the Juuban sunset. _She reminds me of someone I might have known once...Shame I can't remember who she was now..._

* * *

Usagi: That orange haired guy is such a twerp!

Rei: Oh that guy? I think he looks alright.

Usagi: How can you understand where I'm coming from? He's totally annoying and rude and-

Rei: Hide it all you want Usagi, I think you've gotten a little...

Usagi: Rei-chan!

Rei: Anyway, I think we should get those two transfers to hang out with us one day.

Usagi: *Sobs* Rei-ch-a-n...

Next time on Sailor Moon B: "Ichigo and Rukia. A Run-in at the Mall!?"

~The Moonlight carries the message of love~


	4. Loly's Last Laugh: Part One

**Apologies in advance for this episode doesn't quite fit the episodic structure I was trying to do for each episode. In trying to keep each chapter relatively consistent in length, I've had to chop off a bit of this episode and continue it in the next one. But hopefully you'll still enjoy this chapter all the same. **

**Please don't forget to review and leave your predictions, ideas, critiqies or whatnot...**

* * *

_~In this world, there exists two types of souls: those that are sustained through a pure heart and able to guide themselves to through the outerworld. We can equate these souls to the majestic shooting stars of our cosmos. _

_However there are also those whose souls are deprived of a heart, unable to sustain themselves without feasting upon others – forever hungering the satisfaction of a heart – but never able to fill the dark void which tears through their chest each and every waking moment. They are the black holes of our galaxy, consuming the stars and all in its path._

_...But some posses a hunger far greater than a mere human could withstand...It is this immense yearning for fulfilment which drives some of the darkest forces to plague their misery on earth...It is these forces which the Sailor Senshi must thwart in order to save those of pure heart...and to save the very earth itself from becoming a Hollow's Domain...~_

**Sailor Moon B**

_Episode 3: __Ichigo and Rukia. A Run-in at the Mall!?_

Cirucci stood back and gazed in her own amusement at the frustrated Loly's pacing down the hall. Hidden within the shadows of a nearby corridor, Cirucci waited for the hopeless Espada to pass her by before she began her stalk.

_I can't let this little upstart bring down the reputation our Espada any further. If she messes up this job, I'll be sure to 'take care' of it._

She continued down the hall, wondering where Loly was heading. She wasn't going towards the lab as usual but towards the main throne-room of Las Noches: the Ivory Palace of the Espada and Hollow.

_That wench! Why is she going all the way to see _him? _She shouldn't be able to face _him _of all people after these last two failures. What's she planning?_

"I like'a this game you play Cirucci," Dorodini appeared from the shadows behind Cirruci, spooking her a little. "I like it when you girls get a little..._naughtee!_"

"Shh!" Cirruci hushed the white Matador as she crept out of another hall and found Loly entering the doors of the throne-room.

"Ahh, little Missy Lolita is paying him a visit during his Siesta no?" Dordoni rubbed his chin at the thought of this tasty scenario.

"Listen you!" Cirucci pulled the silly Spaniard by the ear. "The idea of spying is to not be detected so shhhhhut up already!"

"Okay, madam please just let go of the ear hey?"

As the two snoopers watched Loly enter those tall, foreboding doors, they dashed over, viewing inside the throne-room from behind the space that was left ajar.

The throne-room was quite unimpressive for such a room. Not much furniture lived in there, leaving one to think they were viewing a white marble ocean over a midnight horizon. There was of course a throne at least in the room: a thin but high set of stairs ascending seemingly forever into the dark wall which made up the rear of the room (if there was even a rear wall there was another matter for the eye to judge entirely).

For such a large palace with shiny floors and massive rooms and halls, there really wasn't many around to look after the place. That was perhaps what made this white palace so sad and pitiful; not the lack of furniture or unique features, but the lack of life in general.

Loly entered the throne-room which was occupied by one other person – and he wasn't even on the invisible throne! The person, who had his back turned, was robed in white just like the other three Espada. He seemed to be clothed in more of this mysterious sheet than any of his comrades though as none of his flesh could be visible from this angle. Even the back of his head was impervious to vision thanks to a bony white helmet which extended down the nape of his neck and grew up to a solitary jutting horn – his partner broken off from the other side.

The man swallowed by both black and white detected the other presence in the room. "The Tenth,"

Loly left her usual stubborn manner and brought herself down to one knee, her pigtails flowing down her shoulders as she lowered her head. "I'd like to request a stronger Hollow for my next mission to the World of the Living."

Cirucci almost choked at the girl's straight out way of making the request. Surprisingly the man in white didn't seem offended or swayed by Loly's abruptness and looked as though he had moved his head in some way to signify either an affirmative or declination.

"Do you remember what we are after?" the figure spoke without much deviation in tone or volume.

"The Great Soul...The Daikonpaku correct?"

"That is correct Tenth. And are you aware of the reason we require the Daikonpaku?"

"Yes." Loly's answers were becoming more humble as she felt the pressure of facing this man. "To restore our fallen comrades and restore our Land of the the Eternal Night to its former glory."

"Indeed." The intimidating frame of cloth answered. "That is why we must find the Daikonpaku as soon as possible with what little resources we have at our disposal..."

He paused and in one swift motion, twisted on his heel so he could meet his gaze with the pigtailed subordinate. His face could hardly be called human – or at least, it would be sad to think of this man's face as human. With skin as pale as his own clothes and black streaks trailing down his gloomy eyes like ink-stained tears; it was as though he was always looking down at others, pitying them for possessing something he had thrown away a long time ago.

"Go and see the Seventh. He should give you the Hollow Shrieker to use on your next mission."

Loly didn't look up (or rather was too afraid to look up and meet those eyes) as she fully prostrated before this demon of a presence. "Thank you for your generosity Master Ulquiorra, I promise I won't fail on our Espada's behalf this time."

Cirucci felt weak at the knees herself when she focused on Ulquiorra's most terrifying expression – his constant empty, emotionless and indifferent expression, as he sought to wrap up this meeting with the one he simply addressed as 'Tenth'.

"You won't fail this time Loly. I know even a Hollow like yourself...**still clings to her life too much ****to risk failure...**"

~/~/~

Loly buried her head in her pillow for the remainder of the night. Finally within the relative solitude of her chambers, she had suffered the terror and humiliation from both Ulquiorra and the Seventh upon receiving her new Hollow.

She wondered if the 'whore' and the 'pervert' had been watching her cry this whole time. Never before had she felt so afraid. Such an emotion was unbecoming of her kind – yet that Ulquiorra drew an aura of fear from his very flesh and bones. There were aspects of the Hollows and Espada, even Loly had yet to comprehend or discover.

_Damn! I hate feeling so weak and pathetic. If only you were still around. If I could bring you back, then I wouldn't have to fight all my battle alone anymore. If I at least had you to back me up, then I wouldn't be looked down all the time by that stupid bitch whore Cirucci and that other filthy guy. _

Loly lifted her face out of the pillow and produced her devilish smile. _Yes! I'll find the Great Soul and use it myself to bring you back and restore my own powers. Then I could even match that bastard Ulquiorra._

Determined to find that needle in a haystack of human souls, the pigtailed Espada left her room with a new and deadly determination. _Wait just a little longer...Menoly..._

_~/~/~_

The weekend provided the girls a chance to go out and spend a day at Juuban's newly established Shopping Mall. This was a perfect chance to get Usagi's mind away from Mamoru and give her a chance to catch up and make up for lost times.

"Gegh!? I can't even fit into a 14!?" was the voice of Usagi when she emerged from a clothes store change room, defeated from every teenage girl's never-ending crusade against the dreaded clothes size. "Wagh! I've gained weight again!"

"Oh come on Usagi! It's no big deal!" Rei tried coddling the crying bunny whilst the other girls held the artefacts they had already claimed from half a day's clothes shopping. "Just hurry up and change into the 16 for crying out loud."

"Are you saying I'm fat!?" Usagi sobbed a puddle of tears as she held onto the clothes Rei gave her as though she'd just been handed a lump of coal instead. "Wagh! Fine, I'll change into your 16, Rei-chan!"

"Well if you had stopped gobbling doughnuts and cakes everyday and left the house more often you wouldn't have gained any weight in the first place U-sa-gi!" Rei strained her words, feeling like she was dealing with a child a third of Usagi's age. "And besides, Makoto's a 16 and she doesn't make a fuss and cry over it!"

"Ehehe, now-now Rei-chan..." Makoto held a nervous smile as the others awaited Usagi's tranformation behind the change room curtain.

"Umu..." Usagi sulked as she flicked open the curtains and revealed her new dress, a neat looking, orange summer dress with spaghetti shoulder strands and some gold decorations down at the hem. "At least it hides my big butt."

"Yeah that's the way Usagi!" Rei tried to cheer her up but on seeing Usagi's lips curl and eyes water she knew she had made another indirect blunder.

"Wagh! So Rei-chan _does _think I have a huge butt! Wagh!" And with that the defeated crybaby retreated into the change rooms; she would leave this clothes store without the prized treasure of a Summer outfit yet again.

"Man! What am I supposed to say that won't set that girl off?" Rei thought to herself aloud with a huge sigh. At least she was glad to see Usagi crying in her usual trivial way rather than the far more serious tears she had been shedding until recently.

It had already been a month since school began and Summer was just about to hit the girls like a sweaty and uncomfortable ton of humid bricks.

Nearly two months had already passed since Mamoru's sudden and mysterious death. The only light these girls could see for now was that Usagi's initial period of grief seemed to have calmed down and she was now back to her usual activities: going to school, hanging out and studying (albeit not very well!) with the girls.

Rukia and Ichigo had also spent nearly a month at Juuban high and were already making themselves quite famous throughout the school. Just about all the sports clubs wanted Ichigo and nearly every club wanted Rukia as their representative – from the Calligraphy club to even the Occult club for some odd reason. If they wanted to they could have both stood up for School Council Presidents and win just about all the school's votes between them.

As famous and desired as those two were, they still largely kept to themselves. Hanging out alone atop the school's roof floor during the day and sticking with each other after school as well.

And on this weekend the pair had found themselves at the same shopping mall as Usagi's friends. Of course, from the look of Ichigo, he seemed to serve mainly as Rukia's mobile bag rack as she carried about her wistful shopping deeds.

"Come on Rukia! We've been walking around these same shops five times already? Can't we stop and have some lunch?"

Rukia didn't seem to shed any sympathy for her bag rack as she sleuthed into another clothes store. "Hmm...Actually I don't think we've been here yet!"

"Aww!"

"Alright, just let me take a peek in this store then we'll get you something to eat okay?"

Rukia was one of those girls with a deadly smile. Ichigo had known for quite some time not to turn down a girl with a smile like that and took a huge gulp of pride. "Um, okay."

It was Minako's turn to lift Usagi's confidence as they left the store empty handed. "You know I hear that some stores number their clothes bigger than their actual size, so you might still be a 14 Usagi-chan!" But then she looked a little conflicted with herself and raised a finger to her chin. "Or maybe it was the other way round...Haha anyway-"

"Wagh!"

"Oh Mina-chan you've done it again!" Rei snapped as she tried to settle the crybaby's storm before it got out of hand. "Stop it Usagi you'll make a scene.!"

"Everone thinks I'm faaa-t! WAAGH!-"

A pair of familiar faces from Juuban high put the plug in Usagi's floodworks right away as Rukia and Ichigo blinked oddly at the bunny rabbit's earlier display.

"Hey you guys are in our class." Ichigo recognised at least three of the five girls staring at him. "Oh and hey it's you Dumpling Head!"

"Grr." Usagi growled, never in the mood for receiving that pet name.

"Hey you two must be those new transfer student's I've heard about!" Rei's eyes seemed to sparkle with a little more shine than usual as she offered her hand. "I'm Rei Hino. I go to a Catholic School so that's why you haven't seen me around your school with these girls ehehe!"

"Is Rei blushing?" Makoto wondered just before she copped an elbow to the gut.

"I don't think I've seen you in our class either." Ichigo pointed out the short, blue haired girl hidden behind the other girls.

"Oh, please excuse me. I'm Ami Mizuno." Ami leapt in front of the other girls and offered a bow as opposed to a handshake. "I go to the same school as Usagi, Makoto and Minako but am in a different class. I've seen you two around school a lot, everyone in my class talks about you too."

"_Wait she's blushing too!_" The other four girls whispered loudly.

"Huh? No I'm not it's just..." Ami couldn't hide her nerves any longer as she hid her smile behind a hand. "I finally got to meet the student who aced last month's mock exams, Kuchiki-san."

"_She's blushing over Kuchiki-san!_" They all whispered quite audibly again.

"It's nice to meet you too Mizuno-san." Rukia bowed in kind. "You're the Ami Mizuno who made the finals for last years English and Numeracy competitions didn't you? I'm sure we could both learn a lot from each other."

"They're both so formal!" The quartet added some more commentary on the situation.

"Hah! If you four knew what Rukia was really like, you wouldn't be praising her formality but rather her amazing acting abili-OOF!" Ichigo seemed to suffer Makoto's fate with the mysterious l from his side.

"Haha! Kurosaki-san is shouting me lunch today." The raven-haired girl beamed. "We should all get to know each other better...Let's have lunch – Ichigo's treat!"

"HAGH-OOF!"

And so after recovering the orange haired bag rack from the floor the party proceeded to the food courts for a lunch sponsored by a poor sucker boy's salary.

~/~/~

"WOW! So you both live and work in a shrine too!?" Rei had her notepad ready for some reason as she kept throwing questions at the pair (but mainly directed at Ichigo). Various papers, plastic cups and a few lingering fries occupied the remainder of the table.

"Yeah, it's only a small shrine just on the outskirts of town." Rukia continued her humble language much to Ichigo's disapproval. "We make just enough money to support ourselves while we're still at school."

"I see. So I guess going out shopping like this must be a rare treat for you then." Makoto peered down at the collection of bags at Ichigo's feet.

"Actually, the Shrine isn't our only job now eh Rukia?" Judging from Ichigo's wink there must have been something a little more classified between them.

Rukia beamed her brightest smile so far. "Yeah, we both work night shifts at Moses Burger occasionally as well!" she said, which brought Ichigo's face down to the table with a thud.

"How do you guys find time to study?" Ami wondered since studying was one of the five food groups according to this whiz kid. "Both your grades are quite admirable."

"Yeah, maybe Kurosaki-san could give us a few after-school tutorials eh Usagi?" Minako gave the irritated bunny a few nudges.

"So how long have you all known each other?" Rukia wondered as she slurped down to the ice of her Danny's Beverage.

"Since Middle School," Minako answered. "But technically I've known these girls for slightly less than they have."

"We all kinda just met up in a span of a few weeks in our second year of middle school." Makoto added. "We all kinda revolved around Usagi."

"Interesting," Ichigo remarked as he threw a French fry in his mouth. "I guess those Dumplings act as magnets too eh?"

"That's it!" Usagi nearly jumped onto the table as the other girls tried pulling her down. That cup and straw looked like a dangerous weapon in her hands right now.

"Stop calling her names Ichigo." Rukia scolded the bleach head. "Sorry Tsukino-san, Ichigo is actually quite shy around girls so he pretends to be mean when he first gets to know them."

"What, I do no-hph!" With Ichigo cut off by a burger wrapper mouth-gag, Rukia let out a cheer and continued.

"He was always calling me similar names when we first met. He really means no harm though do you Ichigo?"

"Php hrph thrph-OWPH!" And with Rukia's friendly pull of his ear, the bleach haired coughed up his gag and apologised.

As the awkwardness of that situation cleared up, Rei moved on to another question.

"So where did you guys transfer from?"

That question brought a pause to Rukia as she averted her gaze from a moment. "Karakura."

"Yeah, I remembered you saying that," Makoto said. "I can't think of what part of Japan Karakura is located again?"

Rei looked a little puzzled by the name of that town. "Karakura? But isn't that the place where-"

A wave of screams suddenly cut off the group's conversation as tables and chairs were upturned and thrown about by another large monster. A Hollow had invaded the shopping centre, a place ripe with human souls to harvest.

"Oh my God! What is that thing doing all the way here?" The girls screamed as they ducked under a table to avoid a flying chair.

"Wait, you guys can see that thing too?" Rukia said before biting her tongue. "I mean, yeah we've gotta get out of here before he spots us."

Meanwhile Loly was laughing and dancing on a table as citizens fled in all sorts of directions, running into each other amidst the stampede and chaos. "HAHA! That's it Shrieker! Open up all their souls, find the Daikon and you'll be awarded with a feast tonight!"

"_**You've brought me to a gold mine of souls gehehehehe!**_" the Hollow Shrieker cackled with a high chirp as he sent a bunch of tinier monsters to go out and pursue the fleeing patrons and crack open their souls. Eventually the floor was covered in bodies and their souls criss-crossed in chains.

"Now one of these suckers _has_ to have have the Daikon." Loly jumped off the table as she began the arduous task of inspecting each soul one-by-one.

"What's that little girl doing around that Monster?" Minako whispered as the group tried to work out a plan. "Ichigo, Rukia, what should we-"

But at some point it looked as though the pair of transfer students had made their escape and vanished leaving only Usagi's gang in the firing line of a hungry soul eating carnivore. "Hey guys, now's our chance to transform."

All five nodded as they raised their hands (or in Usagi's case, brooch) in the air and shouted their transformation commands in unison.

"MERCURY PLANET POWER: MAKE UP!"

"MARS PLANET POWER: MAKE UP!"

"JUPITER PLANET POWER: MAKE UP!"

"VENUS PLANET POWER: MAKE UP!"

As the water of Mercury splashed over Ami's body...and the raging flames of Mars coiled around Rei's body...and the intense storms of Jupiter seized Makoto...and the intense force of love enveloped Minako's body the four Sailor Senshi were coming to life in their warrior forms, ready to overcome evil and fight for love and justice.

"MOON ETERNAL: MAKE UP!"

Usagi's transformation into Eternal Sailor Moon was the most elegant and beautiful of all the girl's transformations as angel wings opened up and welcomed the ultimate Sailor Senshi and leader of the Solar System's guardians. With the five combined forces of Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter and the power of the graceful Moon, they would thwart this Hollow menace and protect the innocent souls of the people of Earth.

"LET'S GO!"

* * *

Usagi: I can't fight that monster! I'm afraid!

Ichigo: Now's not the time to be scared! That Hollow doesn't stop for crybabies y'know!

Usagi: But, that face, that mask...He's not like any of the others before.

Ichigo: That's because he's a truly evil monster. He'll stop at nothing to devour the souls of innocents.

Usagi: But I can't let that happen!

Ichigo: Then will you run away or fight?

Usagi: I'll...

Next time on Sailor Moon B: "Loly's Last Stand!? Usagi's New Power!?"

~The Moonlight carries the message of love~


	5. Loly's Last Laugh: Part Two

**And here's part two, continuing off from the last episode. I'm glad I was at least able to reach this point before the Semster starts. Hopefully I can still update by then, but I can't guarantee they'll be as frequent as these last few episodes have been. But I can see more and more people are keenly following this story which is spurring me on to keep writing more. Keep up the alerts, favourites and reviews and enjoy the latest chapter!**

* * *

_~In this world, there exists two types of souls: those that are sustained through a pure heart and able to guide themselves to through the outerworld. We can equate these souls to the majestic shooting stars of our cosmos. _

_However there are also those whose souls are deprived of a heart, unable to sustain themselves without feasting upon others – forever hungering the satisfaction of a heart – but never able to fill the dark void which tears through their chest each and every waking moment. They are the black holes of our galaxy, consuming the stars and all in its path._

_...But some posses a hunger far greater than a mere human could withstand...It is this immense yearning for fulfilment which drives some of the darkest forces to plague their misery on earth...It is these forces which the Sailor Senshi must thwart in order to save those of pure heart...and to save the very earth itself from becoming a Hollow's Domain...~_

**Sailor Moon B**

_Episode 4: Loly's Last Stand!? Usagi's New Power!?_

"Mwahaha! That's it Shrieker! Devour their souls! Tear apart their Soul Chains! Do whatever you must do to fetch me that Daikon! Mwahaha!"

Loly had become depraved with the anticipation of success. Unlike her previous missions, she was not being resourceful about her Soul purges. She was an unrestrained bull, indiscriminately burying her horns into any and everything within her sight. Well, to be more accurate, she was rather the rider of that bull as she let her deviant Hollow, Shrieker take care of the actual soul purging.

But you could tell in her eyes that she was seeking blood, she wanted that Great Soul and grasp the ultimate power. She wanted to see all the other nine Espada fall in her wake as she enslaved them with an iron fist. She believed this could all be granted to her with the mere treasure of a Great Soul.

That was why she was gambling all or nothing on this last shot. And with a stronger Hollow, there was no way those pesky Shinigami pair were gonna spoil her party tonight.

Not too far away however were the pair of transfer students, Ichigo and Rukia. They had made a quick break for cover, but were now separated from Usagi and her friends. However, whilst it may have appeared to be a simple act of cowardice and desperate fleeing, Ichigo and Rukia looked as though they were ready to fight this threat that was terrorising Juuban's newest Shopping Precinct.

Gazing over the back of her shoulder, Rukia took in the features and characteristics of the monster. "So they've brought back yet another slain Hollow, what's going on?"

"What is it Rukia?" Ichigo checked with his partner as they leant their backs to the wall.

"Oh nothing Ichigo." Rukia clenched a fist as she prepared to take on the Hollow menace. "I hope those girls are alright. Let's hurry up and save them."

"Right!"

Ichigo pulled out a wooden object from his pocket, something that resembled an old badge of charm. He brought it close to his chest but just before he pressed it down, Rukia pulled his sleeve.

"Look, it's them!"

Ichigo and Rukia seemed to have recognised the five Sailor Senshi who were now tussling with the Hollow and his minions. These students must have witnessed them in action before.

Rukia bit her thumbnail as she cursed the situation. "Dammit those Sailor Senshi are going up against Shrieker of all Hollows."

"Stop right there!" came the call of the angel winged Eternal Sailor Senshi, Sailor Moon, as her four comrades assembled around her. "Hurting people while they're enjoying a cheap lunch at their Shopping Mall food court is unforgivable!"

"GRAGH! It's those damn Sailor wearing tarts again! Just what exactly are you anyway!?"

"I'm Sailor Moon." the said Sailor Senshi stepped forward. "And in the name of the Moon,"

"WE SHALL PUNISH YOU!"

"Humph. Well, I admit you weird bunch possess some sort of spiritual power – enough to be able to see me at least anyway; but you have no hope of stopping me or my latest Hollow! So how about you Sailor wearing sluts go entertain someone else before I take your Souls as well!"

"Why are you doing this?" Sailor Moon decided to use reason before violence. "What are you or your organisation after?"

But Loly wasn't interested in an interview in the middle of a Soul Harvest. "Enough chit-chat. Hurry up and get me a Daikon, Shrieker!"

"Daikon?" Saior Moon tilted her head.

"Why would she want a Radish." Venus wondered with her mind also stuck in the gutter. Loly's Hollow would bring her out soon enough though.

"_**Well, well, five beautiful young ladies in matching Sailor uniforms. My favourite type, hehe...**_"

"Eww, what a creepy guy." Venus seemed more offended at the Hollow rather than anything else.

"Uh, I don't think that's the problem here," Jupiter said as the perverted Hollow crouched down, revealing some more tinier monsters growing on his back.

And in his high pitched, inhuman voice he commanded his offspring. **"**_**Attack those five pretty girls!**_"

The tiny – compared to the Hollow at least – frog-like creatures leapt off their master and descended towards the Sailor Senshi.

"I'll take care of these bugs! JUPITER: OAK EVOLUTION!" Sailor Jupiter stepped forward and spun her body, sending scores of pellet like blasts of energy into the air, obliterating most of the frog like monsters in a barrage of small explosions. But several of them managed to latch around Jupiter's legs and stomach.

"Crap! Get off me you slimy things!" Jupiter raised her hands and tried bashing down on the frog's skulls. But the persistent creatures didn't seem to budge, even when their skulls were smashed and turned into green muck.

"Sailor Jupiter!" The other four Senshi were about to help Jupiter before she signalled for them to stay back.

"I don't want any of these things to latch onto you guys. I don't know what they're capable of..."

"_**Oh, you'd like to see what my little, 'artillery' can do?**_" the cold-blooded Hollow interjected as he produced a long, fork-shaped tongue from his fleshless mouth.

"Artillery?" Jupiter then recalled how the frogs exploded when she hit them. When she saw the connection, her eyes went wide as she inhaled a huge breath and shouted at the girls.

"GET DOWN!"

BANG.

BANG.

BANG.

BANG.

Four loud successive bangs came from the frogs once attached to the green Sailor Senshi's body. One by one, they had exploded against the Sailor Senshi's body leaving behind green goop and a nasty legacy of damage to the guardian of Jupiter.

"SAILOR JUPITER!"

As Sailor Moon and the other's went over and tended to their fallen comrade, they noticed burn marks and abrasions all along the poor girl's legs and abdomen. Now even the gentle giant of the Sailor Senshi was down for the count; moaning softly in pain whilst the other girls tried to aid her.

"_**HAHAHA! Now you see what those little guys can do? Which one of you pretties would like to go next?**_ _**How about the one with wings?" **_

"Sailor Moon no!" Mars went up against the Hollow as she summoned her legendary bow and arrow, forged from the mighty flames of Mars. "MARS: FLAME SNIPER!"

The bolt of flame barely left a burn mark on the terrifying monster as he cackled and produced another dozen of his explosive frogs.

Mars braced herself for a fate similar to Jupiter when a a pair of blurs crossed past her vision and cut apart all of the frogs in a shower of green slime.

"It's those Shinigami." Mars recalled with much relief as the orange-haired boy and his raven haired partner turned back to the warrior of Mars.

"This is no time for jokes. This time you girls must leave at once!" The Raven urged them to evacuate as Loly had reached her final straw with the interruptions.

"I'm sick of you all messing with my plans! Turn them all to dust Shrieker, NOW!" Loly stabbed out her hand with that order as the monster sprouted wings and flew towards the ceiling, dropping more and more of his four-legged 'artillery' in a Hollow air strike.

"Watch out! Those things will explode when they latch onto your body!" The Raven tried cutting down as many of the slimey bombs as super-humanly possible.

"_**Gehehe...I have plenty more of those for ya!**_" and with that eerie utterance another wave of amphibious bombs hailed down on the Sailor Senshi, obliterating tables, chairs and just about the entire floor and foundations of the food court.

"Oh no! All those people got caught up in those blasts!" Sailor Mercury observed with her special visor equipment.

"Don't worry, they'll be okay as long as those chains haven't been broken." The orange-haired sword wielder reassured the water wielder.

"Watch Out!" The Raven flew over and tackled a seemingly oblivious Sailor Moon just as a rogue blast of red energy was about to 'zap her to the Negaverse' (probably – most likely kill her though).

The blast of energy had belonged to the black pigtailed Lolita standing atop a makeshift stage of tables. "The one who copies my hairstyle and the one who steals my niche...I'll take care of you personally! HYAH!"

"WATCH OUT!" Rukia shielded the guardian of the moon as Loly's second blast of energy hit against her black, smouldering her black robes.

"Not you too!" Sailor Moon cried as the Raven continued shielding her from the maniacal Lolita's blasts of energy. All this after warning them to get away. This young girl was doing all to protect the Moon Guardian, even though to her, Sailor Moon and her cohort were just nuisances who got in their way of battle.

Meanwhile, the orange haired lad was having a hard time, warding off Shrieker's attacks whilst protecting three whole planets and a fourth injured one. He could have sliced up that Hollow by now if he wasn't preoccupied with shielding these girls himself.

The five Senshi could not do anything against this new enemy. And to make things worse, the five Senshi had made it impossible for the only two who could defeat this enemy to do exactly that.

As Sailor Moon was pinned to the ground by her selfless protector; only to watch as flashes of light scorched her body; only to watch the pain stretch across her face with each blast; only to watch as her pupils faded and her eyes struggle to stay open...

"Why are you doing this? You're letting yourself get hurt by her attack!"

But the words of the Moon when even this close could not travel through to this girl as she continued acting as Sailor Moon's shield. The Moon princesses cries were drowned out by the chaotic laughter of an enemy seeing her prey fall at her feet.

"HAHA! That's your biggest weakness you Shinigami have!" Loly mocked her victim as she continued firing tiny blasts of energy at the Shinigami girl. "Your duty to protect others...That is what makes us Hollow superior to you and the pathetic humans you protect."

That was when Sailor Moon stood up and gave some of her most passionate words.

"WE'RE NOT PATHETIC!"

Loly ceased her volley of energy for a moment, offering a smirk to Sailor Moon's words. "Hagh? You think you can convince me by acting all tough? Eat this you stupid preppy princess!"

The blast of energy impacted Sailor Moon's chest, throwing her back into a few tables by the blast. As though the wind had been knocked out her, Sailor Moon winced as she got back up on her feet and stood in front of the raven swordsman.

"Sailor Moon!" The other's witnessed Sailor Moon's bravery – or rather madness, as she held her arms out wide and looked up at her nemesis.

"Human's are not pathetic." Sailor Moon resumed her speech from earlier as she fearlessly confronted the leering Lolita. Mamoru's love was all that kept her from losing all composure and shrivelling up at this point; but she had to try and carry the task of her former lover and protect the Earth in his absence.

"Humans love and care for each other, that's why we're not pathetic! It is our love we share and the bonds we make which make us stronger than any enemy who fights alone. I can tell that your heart is aching, you're doing all this on your own. Your heart is crying for the one you lost too isn't it?"

Loly's expression twisted between sadness and madness as her mouth managed to smile and frown on each side. Sweat and anger swept through the girls body as she ruffled her hair and tried loosening the collar above her chest. "You stupid bitch! As if you know anything about me!? And just to prove how blonde you are, look at this!"

Sailor Moon and the others all gasped when they noticed a gaping black hole piercing through Loly's chest. "This hole represents the emptiness of my heart. We Hollow discard our hearts and with it, all the attachments, emotions and pathetic sentimentalities you humans carry around! You and I are completely different, Human!"

"No." And as Sailor Moon rejected Loly's claim, the Moon Princess's body began to glow with the light of the very celestial body she had been destined to protect. "We're not entirely different. I can tell you were once a human like us. Your heart may lie somewhere else now, but you still hold those feelings and love for that special person don't you?"

"Wait, how did she know those things about the Hollows?" the injured Shinigami said as she stared in awe at the girls glowing body.

"Sailor Moon."

"Let me return your heart and bring forth those feelings you've tirelessly fought to destroy." Sailor Moon was glowing with a light of purity. But the girl who was shrouded in darkness despised that light more than anything else.

"SHRIEKER! KILL HER! KILL HER NOW! KILL HER! KILL HER! KILL HER!"

"_**Sorry Princess!**_" The Sailor Senshi and the Shinigami could only watch as the behemoth leapt down from the ceiling ready to crush Sailor Moon and devour her pancake form. But as his shadow tried to consume her light, she focused her gaze upwards, illuminating the Hollow's body with a light more intense than the heart of the sun. The light wrapped around his back and pierced through his bone until he was completely swallowed by the light. Although it only lasted fractions of a second, it was a mesmerising display. A display which surprised the Shinigami and terrified the Espada Loly as her trump card had now been completely vaporised; not even the ash of his remains had survived that mysterious light.

"How did she...?" The Shinigami were speechless at what they thought was essentially a powerless Sailor uniform clad, dumpling-head girl.

But as Loly began to make her next move, the two Shinigami had finally regained control of the situation and had her covered. "It's over Loly."

The Shinigami would finish off the one who had escaped their hands twice in a row and deal her the fatal blow of the Soul Reaper's blade – the Zanpakuto.

And yet a voice cried out for them to stop. "Don't kill her!" Sailor Moon pleaded. "I know she's human, she doesn't have to die."

That slight distraction was all the opening Loly needed to get away yet again. Her laughs echoed across the ruins of the food court as she fled into the portal and back to her dimension of darkness.

"Dammit she got away again!" The girl cursed as she threw her sword down to her side. "You girls have just about done all you can to undermine our mission today!" Then she pointed her blade at the Moon guardian "And if it weren't for you, I would have-"

"-Been killed," an interjection came not from one of the Senshi but her own associate, the man with blazing orange hair. "You can't deny that she stood up to that Hollow and saved your life."

"But-"

The boy walked across the rubble and debris, placing a hand on Sailor Moon's shoulder he said, "you've got an interesting power there. Sailor Moon, was it?"

"Uh...Yeah." Sailor Moon nodded after looking down blushing.

"I reckon we could use your help more often...now that we know you can beat Hollows. Ain't I right?" He checked with his partner for concurrence, but she crossed her arms and pouted.

"I don't want humans winding up in Shinigami business, even if they claim to be Sailor Senshi or something."

The boy looked back towards Sailor Moon with a friendly smile. "Well, I can't argue with her. But hopefully we might bump into each other the next time she brings us another Hollow."

As the pair began to turn their back and depart, Sailor Moon called out to the girl who saved her from Loly's initial attacks. "Hey wait a second! Your back is badly wounded!"

The raven haired warrior showed half her face as she spoke plainly. "These wounds are nothing a Shinigami can't handle. I'd be more worried about your friend over there." Referring to Sailor Jupiter who still remained unconscious from injuries sustained by Shrieker's bombs.

And so the pigtailed Moon Princess's voice trailed just like the Shinigami as they vanished into the unknown.

Shortly after that, Sailor Moon fainted.

~/~/~

Not long after that destructive incident at the Shopping Mall, atop their favourite perches, the telegraph poles, were the Shinigami, blended into the night.

"That was a bit slack Rukia." The orange haired kid said as he scratched his head. "Why didn't you heal that girls injuries?"

Rukia offered a tiny smile as she gazed down at the bustling life below. "Her injuries weren't necessarily critical; and besides Ichigo," as she gazed back up at her towering companion, the colours of the city lit up her otherwise porcelain face. "If those girls share a power like that of Sailor Moon, injuries like that should be as petty as scraping your knee."

~/~/~

"Have you found the Daikonpaku yet, Loly Aivirrne?"

The unfortunate Lolita was now before a jury of her superiors. Seven shadows stood by her left and right as Ulquiorra faced her. The shadows closer to Ulquiorra were more powerful and terrifying than their predecessors - it was like standing before a gauntlet of death itself.

Loly knew her time was up. The sentence had already been decided by this lofty jury and there was only one sentence for failure in the land of the eternal night.

"I knew you were a freakin' idiot to put a child in our Espada, Ulquiorra!" A cocky voice called out from one of the jurors. His wavy blue hair could be seen striking out from the darkness.

"Quiet Grimmjow." for Ulquiorra to refer to the Espada by his name and not rank must have symbolised he was ranked among the highest. "You of all the Espada should realise what a dire situation we are in."

"Cheh." Another shady voice barked out his voice, the sound of chains could be heard rattling as he spoke. "I'm with Grimm here, I say we butcher this useless piece of trash and have a limb or torso for dinner!"

Cirucci and Dordoni remained silent and kept their heads down, taking up the lower ranked end of the formation. As much as she despised Loly's ascent to the Espada, neither Cirucci or Dordoni were in any safe position to talk down on their subordinate. After all, their heads could quite literally be on the chopping block soon enough.

Ulquiorra held out his pale, lifeless hand and pointed a bony finger at the raven Lolita. "I truly believed you would stop at all costs to bring back your friend, but I suppose your will has yet to catch up to your resolve. Such a shame..."

Something was forming in Ulquiorra's raised hand. As he opened his palm, a black, cube like object was unfolding and cackling with tiny sparks of dark electricity. "Thanks to your miscalculations, you will never be able to see her again..."

"Caja Negacion!?" Dordoni whispered in shock. "He's not going to just kill her?"

Loly had sought the Daikonpaku for her own sake. She sought it to bring about her own desire to revive a lost comrade. She cared only for Menoly and none of these other Espada. They always looked down on her and spat at her feet wherever she walked amongst this corrupt palace. Whenever her friend gazed at her, they gazed at each other on an even level. Side by side with the 'filthy' Espada, she was nothing; by her side she was invincible.

_Menoly_.

She was regarded as a mere worm through these unforgiving eyes all around her. She devoured the worms and insects of this world when they were together. She felt even stronger before she became an Espada. Now this number ten etched on her buttocks was nothing but a mere perverted scar.

_Menoly_.

She had failed, and she would now suffer an eternal punishment.

_Menoly...I won't let them...I won't let them keep me away from you!  
_

Just as a stray tear splashed onto her fist, Loly grit her teeth.

And laughed.

"HAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHA! MWAHAHAHAHA!" creating confused looks on her superiors faces, Loly spread her feet and pressed her hands to her hips, echoing her laughter of madness across the halls of Las Noches. With her wicked smile and vengeful glare wrinkling up her otherwise youthful face, she offered her judge a snarl that contained deathly venom. "You all think you've won! But I have the last say of all you creeps! I never gave two shits about your Daikon or anything! I am already on my way to see her."

As Ulquiorra sensed where this was going, he tensed up and threw the Caja Negacion cube. But Loly reacted first and dodged the cube, knocking back a few Espada. She then pulled out her knife and without any sign of hesitation drove it into her stomach, twisting it through her ribs and throwing up buckets of blood as she fell to her knees and offered a drunken, bloody grimace. "I did it! I won! Now I'll get to see you after all...my precious Menoly." And with those final words of supposed victory, she lurched forward, the knife impaling through her stomach as she landed in her own puddle of blood...and eventually faded into the dust and particles which made up the land and atmosphere of this inhospitable realm of death.

As the remaining Espada returned their attention to Ulquiorra, Cirucci kept her gaze down at the empty floor where Loly's body was no more. She knew all too well that it was Loly, and not anyone else here...not even Ulquiorra...who had had the last laugh.

* * *

Usagi: Wait! First we had new transfer students. Now we have a new TEACHER!?

Ami: I heard she came from a pretiged academy in France. I envy your class now Usagi.

Usagi: Eh? Figures you'd get jealous over a teacher.

Ami: I hope she can make you study harder from now on Usagi.

Usagi: AHAHA! What are you saying Ami? I always study hard!

Ami: *Sigh* I guess I too will have to learn sarcasm someday.

Usagi: Still, I just hope she doesn't give us too much homework...

Next time on Sailor Moon B: "A Hot New Homeroom Teacher! Cirucci Enters the Scene!"

~The Moonlight carries the message of love~


	6. Fatal Attraction

**Sorry for the very long wait. Looks like this show went on a very long mid-season break. Unfortunately I can't guarantee regular episode broadcasting from here on out as I'm about to have other commitments take over in my real life (mainly my going to study abroad for 12 months). So with about a month before I go, I might try and punch out a few more Sailor Moon B adventures for you all to enjoy. Thanks for all the reviews and I hope they keep coming with this latest chapter!**

* * *

_~In this world, there exists two types of souls: those that are sustained through a pure heart and able to guide themselves to through the outerworld. We can equate these souls to the majestic shooting stars of our cosmos. _

_However there are also those whose souls are deprived of a heart, unable to sustain themselves without feasting upon others – forever hungering the satisfaction of a heart – but never able to fill the dark void which tears through their chest each and every waking moment. They are the black holes of our galaxy, consuming the stars and all in its path._

_...But some posses a hunger far greater than a mere human could withstand...It is this immense yearning for fulfilment which drives some of the darkest forces to plague their misery on earth...It is these forces which the Sailor Senshi must thwart in order to save those of pure heart...and to save the very earth itself from becoming a Hollow's Domain...~_

**Sailor Moon B**

_Episode 6: A Hot New Homeroom Teacher!? Cirucci Enters the Scene!_

The cold evening breeze brought up goosebumps on Rukia's exposed legs. She flipped open her mobile one last time, with the faint blue light of the phone revealing her frustration and tested patience in this environment.

Leaning back against the wall of a building in an alley just off a fairly secluded road itself, she sighed, a cloud of vapour escaping between her numb lips.

She sensed his presence before he could even appear. "You're late."

"My bad! My bad!" The man said as he held what appeared to be a hat down in front of his eyes. "I'm certainly no gentleman leaving a poor girl to shiver out here in the middle of the night...I'd offer you a coat or a blanket but..."

"Just cut the crap and give me the order already," Rukia huffed angrily as she held out her hand.

"Hai, here you go M'lady!" the man handed over a small box which rattled when Rukia put it into her skirt pocket. "I can only hope he gets his memories back soon."

"Me too." Rukia let out another steamy sigh. "Even my memory's getting hazier from back then."

"Have you made sure to take them daily?" the man asked in a manner as though he were a doctor speaking to a stubborn patient.

"Well...when I can remember to..."

"Tsk-tsk, you've gotten a lot cheekier lately. I just hope you're still looking after Ichigo now."

"Of course I am!" Rukia stammered in defence all of a sudden, before she began to hug her arms and shiver. "I mean, how else will he cope, when he remembers it all again...?"

~/~/~

"Quieten down everyone and take your seats," the principle said as he stood in front of the classroom. Usagi thought about the last battle, the two sword-weilding warriors who seemed to be on their side, as well as that odd surge in power she suddenly felt before blacking out.

The five girls had a brief meeting at Rei's shrine before school this morning:

"_These two swordsmen appear to be on our side for now," Luna mentioned in front of the other girls gathered around the steps into the shrine. "If we knew what they were after or their goal, we could ally with them against this latest threat."_

"_That reminds me," Rei put a hand to her chin. "The 'Daikon' was it? That girl kept saying something about a Daikon, like a Great Soul or something."_

"_It sounds like these new enemies like to devour souls, ugh that makes my fur stand alright!" Artemis chipped in as his tail went straight up._

"_We'll just have to be on our guard and stay close in case they come back soon." Ami summed up their little meeting with probably the best possible advise for the time being._

As the remaining students finally packed themselves into the classroom the principle made his announcement. "Now I have some unfortunate news to relay to you all. Your Homeroom teacher Mr. Tanaka is taking leave from this school due to stress."

"Oh well..." One boy with his hands raised above his head in the back of the room showed his sympathy for his old teacher.

"Silence." The principle said as he cleared his throat to continue. "In his indefinite absence, your home-room class will now be taught by a new teacher who has transferred from a French High School. I want you all to make her feel welcome in this school and in this new country of hers." As he stepped aside from the teacher's desk, he gestured for the teacher to enter. "Ms. Sandwhich if you would please."

"Kogh! Sandwhich!?" That same rambunctious student scoffed alone.

"Ah yes, please excuse my strange foreign surname." As the teacher gracefully strolled into the room, she revealed her stunning looks; dark-purple hair which zigzagged down her cheeks and purple lipstick and eye-liner for her doll-like face. And dressed in a white blouse which almost seemed solely worn to show off her curves and bust, she would make every boy in this classes midnight fantasies quite literally come true.

"Whoa, she's our new teacher eh?" Rukia overheard Ichigo's words of awe as he tried his best not to stare at any particular part of his new teacher's body for more than a second.

"My name's Shirley Sandwhich and I'm looking forward to teaching you boys and girls all you need to know from now on. Okay?" Ms Sandwhich introduced herself with a friendly wink that seemed to assassinate the rowdy kid at the back, making him fall off his chair and drawing a few well deserved laughs his direction.

Meanwhile Usagi scrunched her pen as she felt a strange sensation emanating from this teacher. She would have thought nothing of it until she caught Rukia's equally discomforted expression a few seats away.

_So I'm not the only one._ Usagi thought as she returned her gaze to the teacher's thick-lipped smile. _What is it about this teacher, which makes my heart feel so cold?_

~/~/~

"I'm serious you two, I felt really strange when that teacher came in," Usagi squeezed her juicebox angrily as she tried to convince Minako and Makoto that she wasn't going insane.

"Oh stop it Usagi, I admit I'm a little jealous of her gorgeous looks too," Minako sighed as she gazed up at the sky but you can't say she's a bad person just because she's pretty or a foreigner or something."

"I don't think that's what Usagi meant," Makoto tried to act as a mediator as she rested a hand on the school lawn outside. "Maybe Usagi did sense something odd about this teacher. I mean it wouldn't be the first time an enemy has tried to mask their identity around us."

"See Mina-chan! Makoto understands me," Usagi said as wrapped her arms around a nervous Makoto.

"Hey guys, what are you all talking about?" Ami finally found her group as she sat down with her boxed lunch.

"Oh Usagi-chan's just all worked up about our cute new teacher," Mina said dismissively again.

"She felt a strange aura around her didn't you Usagi?" Makoto explained properly to the Blue haired member of their group.

"Really?" Ami said with genuine concern rather than any condescension. "I felt a like our new teacher was a little strange too."

~/~/~

The curtains were all shut and the lights turned off in the science room where an informal staff meeting was taking place.

"So did the students muck up for you today too, Ci?"

"Just one little smart-cookie sitting at the back but I think they all enjoyed my circus act as a teacher."

The first teacher offered a crude smile, his teeth shining white in the otherwise pitch-black room. "Whoever gets the prize first won't just be promoted at this lil' school'y eh?"

"I've already begun assessing the students." The female voice snickered with a husky tone. "**I made that naughty boy stay back and receive a remedial lesson he'll never forget...**"

~/~/~

"GAGK! ARGH! What's happening to me? Why can't I stop shaking?" In the hidden corners of Juuban High, where you can often find pompadours and bandaged waists were the boy from class 2-3's delinquent chums hanging out as usual.

"Dude what kind of drug's've you been takin'? Coz I want some too!" One of the pompadour freaks inquired as a few other less feral looking buddies actually showed some concern for the poor kid.

"Hey man, I think he might need to go to the nurse or something. Maybe he OD'd on somethin'"

"What? Come on Goro, harden up. Snap out of your trip and give me some of that medicine eh?"

But he was unable to respond, with the bones in this hands flexing and stretching beyond human limits. His skin was getting colder, paler and harder, as his jawline began expanding forward into a mutilated form.

"Gah! What the hell's happened to you Goro?" The main delinquent tripped backwards as the others began running for their lives.

All that remained was the silhouette of a deformed young boy against the wall that was now streaked in red.

~/~/~

"Help! Somebody! Our mate Goro's just, he's just-"

The four Sailor Senshi stood up and were alerted by a couple of screaming students. Emerging from the corner of a building was a large bony hand as it grabbed a female student by the leg and lifted her 10 metres into the air before slamming her head onto the ground in a bone-crunching landing.

"What's going on!?" Usagi shouted in disbelief. "Don' tell me they've come to attack our school again?"

"Again?" The other three blinked in brief confusion before they realised they had something far more pressing to do right now.

With all the other students eyes focused on the direction away from the mysterious monster, the four Senshi raised their hands or brooches in unison and transformed into four Sailor Warriors.

"MERCURY PLANET POWER: MAKE UP!"

"JUPITER PLANET POWER: MAKE UP!"

"VENUS PLANET POWER: MAKE UP!"

"MOON ETERNAL POWER: MAKE UP!"

Sailor Venus sized up their latest enemy as the other three Senshi advanced. "Another one of them Hollows huh?"

Sailor Moon seemed to shed that same concerned expression she offered her teacher this morning. "What is it Sailor Moon?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"It's just, this one seems a bit different to the other's."

"Let's go get him." Sailor Jupiter declared as she went up first to attack the Mantis-like creature. "JUPITER: OAK EVOLUTION!"

The volley of energised tree bullets seemed only to annoy the monster rather than inflict any serious damage. As he went to swipe Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus caught his arm with her Love-Me Chain.

"Now Sailor Mercury!" Venus called out to the aqueous warrior as she summoned a harp of water for her attack.

"MERCURY: AQUA RHAPSODY!"

"The turbo-charged stream of water threw the Mantis-like monster back a few steps but otherwise just drenched him with no real effect.

Sailor Moon was still unsure about this latest enemy. "Hey guys I think there's something-"

"What are you doing Sailor Moon?" Jupiter cut her off as she pointed at the enemy. "Now's your chance to-OOF" But she was flung across the playground as the Hollow managed to strike her torso.

"Sailor Jupiter!" Venus ran over with an attack ready to avenge her fallen comrade. "VENUS: LOVE AND BEAUTY-Ow!" Another wayward strike ended Venus Love and Beauty session as she remained crumpled against some garden bushes.

"No! Sailor Moon you must stop this enemy now." Mercury said as she guarded the Moon Princess. But just as Sailor Moon braced herself to try and confront the enemy, two black cloaks descended onto the playground.

"Another Hollow, I hope we've made in time." The female swordsman said as she slid her sandals firmly into the ground.

"Those Sailor girls beat us to the scene again." The fiery haired boy mentioned as he gripped his sword tighter.

"Don't worry, your friends took a little beating but are okay." The raven haired one assured Sailor Moon and Mercury. "We'll take over now."

"Wait you two!" Sailor Moon pleaded with the pair just as they were about to slash their blades down upon the Hollow. "This one's not like the last few, he's"

"Goro!"

The four of them turned towards the cries of a fellow student as he held onto his knees in exhaustion. After he caught his breath he looked up at the strange visitors at his school and begged for their help. "You've gotta save my buddy Goro. He's inside that monster!"

"WHAT!" But just as the two swordsmen were about to return their gaze to the enemy they too were swept to the side by his powerful swipe. The boy managing to cushion his female friend's impact somewhat as they were flown into the trunk of a nearby tree.

"**SOULS...NEED...SOULS GRAOW!**" The distance between Sailor Moon and this monster named Goro was shortening with each long step the creature took. As Sailor Moon clutched her wand, she realised she had to do something to save the presence that she felt dwelling within the tormented beast.

"Sailor Moon I'll-" But with Mercury the latest victim of the heavy mantis swipe, now only Sailor Moon stood between this behemoth and his lust for souls.

_Sailor Moon...Sailor Moon, can you hear my voice?_

"What?" Sailor Moon froze up as Goro's shadow overcame her tiny frame.

_Sailor Moon...If you want to live and save those precious to you, then you must heed my voice. Raise your wand and call out this command! Hurry do it now, Sailor Moon!_

"**You, you have a pretty Soul...I must take!**"

But just as Goro's claws were about to pierce the Eternal Moon Warrior's heart, she blocked it with a suddenly modified wand; a wand that was flatter and appeared to have a sharp edge, like a pink sword.

"What's she doing?" The Raven-haired swordswoman got up and noticed Sailor Moon blocking the Hollow's attack. With a glowing aura around her body, Sailor Moon pushed back the Hollow as she raised her new weapon in the air and shouted.

"MOON SOUL PURIFY KISS!" And as she motioned her sword-like wand downward, an arc of light energy penetrated the Hollow's body from his head down his left leg, slicing through the evil shell which encased Goro's body.

"**GAAGH! GRACEFUL!" **And with that somewhat random final word, the impure hollow was exorcised from Goro's body, as a more human form slumped to the ground unconscious. A tiny parasitic-like hollow emerged from the back of his chest, crawling only a few metres before turning his body up and dying a loud, painful death.

"So another smaller Hollow had possessed this boy's soul?" The orange haired Shinigami observed as the pair walked over towards the boy.

"Stay away from that boy." Jupiter grunted as she limped to her feet. "If Sailor Moon hadn't used that power of hers just now, you two probably would've chopped that monster up without thinking there might be a human inside."

The Raven grew insulted at Jupiter's words and snapped back. "You know nothing about Shinigami, we would've had this situation under control, but you Sailor Senshi keep interfering with our work!"

"You two were late!" Jupiter continued arguing. "If we weren't already here, that boy could've done a lot more damage and hurt more people!"

"Tch."

"Cut it out Rukia," the male Shinigami mumbled as he rested a hand on her shoulder.

"What did you say?" The other Senshi thought they heard a familiar name but the orange-haired kid just laughed it off.

"Well, I admit you've got a pretty effective Hollow fighting power there...ugh...Sailor Moon was it?"

"Wah! Uh Um...Yeah that's it thank you," Sailor Moon answered blushingly as she averted her gaze towards her strange new weapon.

"Looks a bit like a Zanpakuto, but you girls don't appear to be Shinigami," the boy regarded with a light chuckle as he tapped his comrades shoulder. "Maybe if we need help fighting these guys, we'll call you up sometime."

"Oi!" But his female friend didn't seem as pleased with the proposal as she elbowed his side.

"Ow! Come on I'm sorry then."

As Sailor Moon watched the pair banter with each other, she couldn't help but feel reminded of another odd couple that had come across her life recently. She also wondered who that voice belonged to that was calling out before. And she also wondered who was behind this latest attack on people's souls.

~/~/~

Unbeknownst to her wavering thoughts, behind a slightly open curtain blind, a purple-haired teacher was cursing to herself.

"So it seems I've got a few troublemakers in my class after all..." said Ms. Sandwhich, otherwise known by her Espada colleagues as Cirucci Sanderwicci.

* * *

Usagi: My new Homeroom teacher gives me the creeps

Rukia: I know, look at how she plasters all that make-up on, trying to woo the boys...

Usagi: Everytime she looks at me, I get a shiver down my spine.

Rukia: ...And the way Ichigo pants like a dog every time she passes his desk...

Usagi: I think we should keep an eye on her. I believe she might be up to something

Rukia: ...Yeah, that whore's trying to steal my Ichigo away.

Usagi: Um...I think you're getting the wrong idea...

Next time on Sailor Moon B: A Deadly Detention!? Rukia and Ichigo's Identity revealed!?

~The Moonlight carries the message of love~


End file.
